


The Little Things

by unknownymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/unknownymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because things don't necessarily have to be huge or exaggerated to make an impact in some situations. They just have to be there, no matter how small they are, to make a change. Light Yullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I'm just a fan.
> 
> Warnings: Kandas bad mouth
> 
> Re-posted after a bit of editing. Original post found in my ff.net account.

To put it simply, Kanda Yu had always been clear, concise, and straight to the point.

"I fucking _hate_ you, you stupid Beansprout."

So it didn't surprise Allen anymore when Kanda proclaimed his undying hate for him one week after he started attending Order High.

"Go die in some fucking corner..."

Yep. The guy definitely didn't bother sugar coating his words to lessen any form of hurt he could inflict on someone as long as he got his point across.

"...and  _rot_ ."

So ouch. Yeah, ouch.

Don't get him wrong. He'd only known the guy for a week, and there was only so much you could learn about someone in such a short amount time. In this case, Allen found out that Kanda was an infamous senior delinquent apparently idolized by women and bullies from the lower years. He was, Allen quoted "Handsome, smart and athletic, but sadly antisocial". A guy of a few and  __very_ _  insulting words, and well it turned out the guy hated his guts too.

Yes, the man hated him, and for heavens sake, Allen didn't know why.

"If this is about the food incident, BaKanda, I'm saying it again: I didn't do it on purpose."

...so maybe he did know a little to answer all his why's. Honestly though, it wasn't his fault. There was just the seriously large pile of food he'd been carrying with him that first lunch period and he'd just trip and spilled everything he was carrying onto Kanda's unsuspecting head.

Tripped on a foot that magically appeared in front of him when he wasn't looking, so yeah.

That first day Allen found out about two things: One was that in such a short time, people already hated him for his appearance, and two, was that messing with Kanda Yu's hair was the worst you could possibly do to the guy. And oh how he wished he could undo what had happened that first day. Because maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with bullies, Kanda, and his raging fan-girls all at the same time.

Well, he'd suffered worse. It just looked like he'd have to endure a little bit longer.

Because in the end, Allen had promised an important person that he'd keep on walking. Because he also believed that he would come out stronger after-wards. And that maybe, just maybe, he'd finally get to see his light at the end of the tunnel through it all.

They _did_ say that great things come in small packages. And who would've thought just how much a saying could apply to him.

With  __Kanda_ _ of all people.

  


****The Little Things** **

  


When Kanda had declared his undying hate for him, Allen had no idea the guy was going to be such a jerk about it. Obviously he was wrong since the older teen made it a point to give him daily reminders in the form of curse words and an infuriatingly annoying nickname. He wasn't alone in his campaign either. Their where still the bullies and the fan-girls who studiously dedicated their own pile of insults, pranks and random beatings on top of his. Allen seriously didn't see the point since Kanda only went as far as the insults and the occasional shoulder jam. He wasn't including the fights- the real brawls between them both either. They usually led to detention, and Allen would rather leave that one out.

After about a month of getting hate letters in his locker, ketchup in his shoes, bruises, and well, getting stuck inside a broom closet enough for him to miss lunch and a few periods, Allen could proudly say he'd grown immune to it all.

__..._ _

Well, maybe not  __all_ _. His stomach never liked skipping a meal. Allen patted it like it was a pet.

"Sorry stomach", he said with a weak little smile and leaned into the corner behind him. "The janitor won't be coming until four." He checked his watch, and it flashed 1:23pm. That meant that lunch was already over and that the fifteen minute allowance students were allowed to get inside class was already over. It also meant that he still had to wait for another two and a half hours.

With nothing left to do in the cramped little space, he curiously snagged a few strands of his white locks and held them in front of him. It was too dark to see, but he didn't need the light to know how bizarre the color was for someone who was fifteen.

 __Heh, just wait till they see my hand_ _ , Allen thought jokingly without any real humor and leaned back.

Because the scar on his face wasn't his fault. The color of his hair wasn't his fault. The way his hand turned out, the one he hid behind gloves and long sleeved shirts, was most definitely not his fault. And people could hate him as much as they liked for everything he was outwardly. He'd just have to wait for the people who'd accept him for who he was inside.

Like Mana.

It would happen. They would come, no matter how far off and in between. He'd just have to be a little more patient and wait.

As for his current situation? There wasn't much of anything he could do but wait either. He just didn't expect himself to fall asleep, or for someone other than the janitor to find him. Again, he was wrong.

Allen was a heavy sleeper by nature, and it took more than just a few shakes to wake him up. By then he still wouldn't be fully awake and if he ever went back to sleep, it would take more effort to get him up again. But they were by normal means of waking a person up. Which did not include someone yelling for him to get his lazy ass up or it was a whole lot of debts for him, nor was it a sudden sharp sting in his ear courtesy of his beloved pet Timcampy.

That was why no one would be able to blame him when he nearly had a heart attack at the sudden loud cracking sound the door made at a sudden external force. It didn't take long for the door to give and fall outwards from the way it was mistreated. Thankful as he was, Allen wasn't able to immediately calm the sudden rushed beating of his heart. It didn't show on his face, but that was a given. He made it a point to not give everything he felt away. It still didn't stop him from squinting his eyes at the sudden onslaught of light though. He'd been inside long enough for everything to appear too bright. He only then realized he was slouched between a mop and a broom.

"What the hell are you doing there midget?", came an irritated voice Allen was extremely familiar with by then. He rubbed at his still blurry eyes and squinted to see harder, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Slowly, the silhouette started to form shape and Allen made eye contact with the ever irritated Kanda Yuu. He so wanted to role his eyes. Instead, he settled for the smile that always brought the raven teens irritation up a notch.

"Oh I don't __know_ _  Kanda. What do  __you_ _  think?" The mock humor in his voice probably caused the older teen to become even angrier. But while Allen had initially expecting the older teen to deck him and lock him back inside the closet - not that it could be locked seeing as it was removed from the hinges, Allen was beyond surprised when the only thing Kanda did was click his tongue, throw a wrapped candy at his head, pick the abused door from the floor and promptly slam it back into place. It fell back onto the floor as soon as Kanda let go. Allen was too busy staring at the candy lying on his lap to notice anything else.

He hesitated a bit before picking the object up. When he finally did, he brought it to his eyes and noted the brown wrapper that described a substitute for coffee in the form of candy. And when he popped the contents into his mouth and gagged at the absolutely bitter taste, he ended up smiling instead.  __How appropriate_ _ , Allen thought and rolled the round candy around his mouth to even out the bitterness.

 __That must have been the nicest thing the idiot had done for me so far_ _ , Allen closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall. He was definitely going to savor the moment.

Later Allen would realize that it actually wasn't the only thing the man did for him when he'd come, since he did get him out of the closet earlier than expected. Later Allen would realize that it wasn't going to be the only thing the man would be willing to do for him.

And later on, Allen would discover that it wasn't, by a long shot, the nicest thing the man would ever do.

  


oOo

  


"Blah blah blah, and the wolf beckoned Little Red Riding Hood closer..." Allen promptly let go of his book in favor of clamping his hands securely on both ears.

"Grandma, what big eyes you have...", said a high squeaky voice from the person sitting across from him. He clamped his ears tighter and tried his darndest to ignore the annoying voice.

"All the more to see you with, my dear..." said a gruff voice coming from the same person.

"Grandma, what big ears you have..." Again with the squeaky voice. Allen couldn't take it anymore and "voiced" his protest by throwing his own hard-bound copy of the Arabian Nights book at the annoying red-head. It successfully knocked out the book and bounced over to the persons head. The man recoiled from the pain.

"Ow!" " __SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _ " Came a collective warning from the tables around them. The man was left with nothing else to do other than to furiously rub at the sore spot on his head. He leaned towards Allen, and hissed.

"What did'ja do that for!" The man complained with an accusing look. Allen gave him a deadpan expression and would've returned to reading if the book assigned to him for their English literature assignment wasn't on the floor across from him. But since the red-headed senior on that same side decided to start pouting, Allen signed and dropped his head onto his folded arms resting on the table.

"You were starting to get annoying, Lavi." He went straight to the point.

"But I was having fun! You know I like reading! It's what I do!" Lavi hissed the words out.

"I know that, but you were intentionally doing it in a way that annoyed me." Allen rolled his eyes.

"I was just reading! What part of my reading was annoying?"

"The part where you change the pitch of your voice for every other character of the story." Allen rolled his eyes again, and damn it if all the eye rolling he was doing would make him crossed eyed or something one day.

This was about one and a half months after classes had started and the incident with Kanda happened. Apparently, there was a genius junior turned senior that had just come back from the states after winning a competition. What competition exactly, Allen didn't bother knowing, and on the day of said genius' return, what had happened was something like this:

"You fucking cheat. Put that stupid chess piece back in here  __now_ _ " Kanda demanded and glared across from where Allen sat.

"Oh bite me BaKanda", Allen rolled his eyes. "You don't have any proof."

This was how Allen and Kanda interacted for the first time after that little show of... __whatever_ _  from the older man. Up until then where they were glaring at each other in front of a chess board, Kanda had been staying clear of him. Allen barely saw the raven in the school grounds, and when he did, the man usually didn't even spare him a glance. Allen didn't mind the break too much. Seriously he didn't, since that meant one man temporarily down from the list of bullies and fan-girls constantly breathing down his neck.

The chess game had only been an exception because the man had dared to tease him about how lousy he was with the game in his passing. It was all it took for Allen to snap and say "At least I know how to play the game. Do you even know what a rook is?" without realizing the impact of his words. He…was  __clueless_ _ . Though the people around him were anything __but_ _ , and started to scoot away from him and the inevitable aura of darkness and hate surrounding the Japanese senior that had just taken two steps away from the white haired teen. Only to stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" The man asked, voice deadly, seriously deadly low.

"I said-" Allen was cut off when Johnny, the man he'd been playing with earlier, latched onto his arm and gave him the most frightened expression Allen had ever seen.

"Allen..." the older boys voice was quivering so much that Allen couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for causing the man's fright.

Johnny, along with a few others like Tap and Didee, were some of the few people Allen got along with just fine. They were really smart, not to mention kind people and they always, always treated Allen nicely when he came across them. They were also bullied sometimes since the students had labeled them the "nerds" of the school. Just not nearly as much as Allen was for being a "freak", so in fear of them getting treated like him, Allen tried to lessen the time he spent with them. They soon found out about what he was trying to do and talked to him about it. It made Allen happy that they were actually still willing to be his friends.

It was also the reason why Allen couldn't put it in him to scare them more than they already were.

Taking a deep breath, Allen held it in for a few seconds longer before exhaling in an effort to calm his annoyance. He then plastered on a smile as soon as he was able to collect himself and gently patted the hand clutching at him reassuringly. His expression changed when he turned to look at the still seething Japanese teen and turned slightly apologetic.

Note the word,  __slightly_ _.

"Sorry Kanda" he started and quirked a strained little smile. "Just...call me an idiot or something and forget what I said."

It was about at the same time Allen said the word 'idiot' that Kanda completely ignored him and stalked over until he was standing beside Johnny, looming forebodingly over the absolutely horrified blond.

Huh. Looks like his effort still went to waste.

"You" Kanda said impassively, though it didn't prevent the blond from meeping. "move aside", he commanded, and the frightened man was only too happy to comply and get away from him. Kanda immediately took a seat on the vacated chair and gave Allen a serious look.

"Be ready to eat your words when you lose, Beansprout. I'll call you an idiot then."

Just like that it was like Kanda had never been avoiding him, and just like that everything fell right back into place. They returned to insulting each other like children and bickered endlessly as they played a heated game of chess. An hour later with neither of them loosing and even the three Allen had originally been playing with were most obviously entertained. Allen knew it was more because of their constant verbal war than the game itself, but he didn't care so much anymore. Not when he'd missed the feeling of fighting with Kanda, as strange as the notion sounded. His frustration only came when he almost _did_ lose to the insufferable man and he became annoyed enough to start cheating in the game.

How he did it exactly, he would never tell.

How _Kanda_ found out he was cheating however, he sure would like to know.

The game was almost over another fifteen minutes after Allen started cheating. Allen was down to his King, Queen, tower, and two rooks. Kanda only had his King, Horse and rook left, with the King stuck in one end of the board. And with the way Kanda was seething and the other three onlookers snickering in the sidelines, Allen was so sure he'd be the one winning the game.

Slowly, he lifted his Queen from the chessboard and gave his bristling opponent a cheeky little smile. One more move, and it would be a check mate. He slowly placed it down on the board in a dramatic effort to savor the sense of victory he felt at that moment. And just as the chess piece touched the surface of the board-

"Oh wow."

His hand  __swerved_ _  from the shock of hearing someone talk beside him without him realizing. His hand had swiped most of the remaining pieces left on the board, and all the ones he hit clattered when they dropped to the floor.

"You were just about to beat Yuu in chess." The same voice said in astonishment and whistled low in his throat. " __Wow_ _..." He said again. Allen was too busy trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart to actually listen to what the man was saying. That counted for two near heart attacks in less than a year. Why oh why did it always have to be him?

"Tch. Shut up rabbit and don't call me by my first name." Kanda snapped at the man sitting beside them leisurely with his legs on both sides of the chair and his hands crossed on the backrest.

That had given Allen a really good scare, though not nearly enough for him to miss the tone Kanda had said the words in. Especially when the tone was the one Kanda used in the rare occasions wherein he was amused.

"Aw shucks Yuu." The man pouted. "It's been nearly three months! Two months, three weeks, two days and a couple'a hours at most and you won't even say you missed your best friend?" That caught Allen's attention.

Since when did Kanda have a best friend? Allen thought and eyed the two curiously.

"You're not my fucking best friend. Stop using my name _now_." Kanda turned away, looking a lot more irritated than usual. His hand was twitching from where it rested really close to a disposed bishop on the side of the table.

"Awwww...you're being mean again!" The man wailed.

And Allen could alternate from titling his head from one side to another all he wanted. But no matter what he did, he couldn't picture the two's relationship at all. Not when Kanda looked like he was so close to using a chess piece as a weapon and the other was obliviously faking hurt and shedding crocodile tears.

It was only then that Allen was able to take a real good look at the chess board and his eyes grew exceptionally wide.

"Wah!" He jerked forward and eyed the only remain piece on the board with an awestruck expression and his mouth hanging open.

Out of all things, it just had to be Kanda's king.

"Tch" Allen's mouth clicked shut when Kanda brought his fingers down his chin and closed his mouth for him. His gaze slowly uprooted itself from the blasted chess piece and his still pretty much dumbstruck expression turned to Kanda's smirking face. "Heh. Looks like I win, __idiot_ _  beansprout." Kanda said, his smirk only growing wider. Allen didn't even realize the fingers still hadn't left his face.

Needless to say, the red-headed genius, Lavi Bookman was so amused that  __the_ _  Yuu Kanda himself was so amused at how distraught Allen was over losing a game he was cheating on, that everything between them ended up being a happy ever after by the end of the day.

Lavi (as he'd proclaimed), had the best laugh he'd ever had his entire life. Kanda was able to win the game, call Allen an idiot, deck Lavi twice for calling him by his first name, and well, even Johnny and the others admittedly enjoyed the day.

And Allen?

He ended up getting himself a real friend for once, however annoying the man turned out be.

  


oOo

  


Allen met Lenalee very soon after the occasion, courtesy of a certain red-head claiming to having a girlfriend he'd so dearly missed. No words could properly describe how surprised the white-haired freshman was, especially since the woman turned out to be their crazy school principals younger sister. The man rumored to sick malfunctioning robots at anyone who dared to even  __look_ _  at his 'dearest darling younger sisters' direction.

Allen would never say it out loud, but he would always have a certain degree of respect for the older teen for having accomplished such a feet.

Since then his little group of two soon turned to three. And every now and then it increased in number, depending on when Johnny and the others came along with them, or when Lavi was suicidal enough to try persuading the Asian senior to hang out with them. God only knew how hard it was to decide whether the Japanese man's semi-constant presence around him was a good thing or a bad one.

On one hand, the bullies were starting to lay off his case. He'd rarely gotten ketchup in his shoes anymore, and he'd already, albeit only recently, graduated from getting acquainted with the broom closets.

On the other hand, the bullies had never been that much of a bother to Allen. They were _nothing_ compared to what Kanda's crazy fan girls did to him on a daily basis, especially since Kanda was starting to come around them more and more. Talk about 'when fan-girls attack'. Those women were downright __insane_ _.

And while as far as Allen remembered the hits from male bullies being far stronger, lesser hits would count a lot when there were numbers involved. And oh were there numbers.

It didn't help much that he just had to have a mother hen, and a one eyed man with photographic memory as constant company.

"Say Allen", Lavi started, looking at him with a frown. "...you've got another bruise..."

No scratch that, it definitely didn't help.

He held back a groan, and barely stopped himself from flinching when the older male pressed the swollen area on the left side of his cheek. It didn't stop him from wincing though, and oh was he glad Lenalee was not there to see it. Lavi was already being a bit more pushy about the subject as of late.

"You should really get that checked Allen. Seriously" Lavi said, the frown only deepening in his features. Allen opted to stay quiet this time. He doubted Lavi would believe him if he said he'd ran into a door. Not when he'd used the same excuse the last few hundred times.

"Or you can jump into my arms and cry your heart out~" Lavi suddenly added, attitude turning 180 degrees the opposite direction and with his arms extended. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Allen. "Ya know, ta let all that bottled up feelings inside come out. Oh, and don't forget to spill the beans on who's been doing it to you. Cause it's totally my real intention." Lavi joked, making Allen snort, but smile all the same.

Spill his heart out in the school cafeteria where most of the student body would be eavesdropping on every word? To  __Lavi_ _?

"Hell no" Allen replied, earning himself a mock hurt expression from the red-head.

"Awww, that hurts Al." Lavi said, doing his best kicked puppy dog look. Allen couldn't help but chuckle at the man's ridiculous attempt. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips accompanied by the comfortably warm feeling of knowing someone genuinely cared.

Having someone treat him like that…

 __It sure has been a while_ _ , Allen thought, remembering the old days that only made the warm feeling inside him grow. Not exactly the same way Mana had treated him. __No…_ _ , he thought. Nothing would ever compare to that, though it was nice all the same and Allen felt himself release one of his most genuine smiles as of yet.

"What the fuck? You constipated usagi?"

Aaaand of course, Kanda just  __had_ _  to come in and ruin the mood by making an insult like that in the middle of the cafeteria where Allen could smell food. Allen grumpily leaned his face into his hand.

 __Appetite, I bid you adeu_ _. He snorted out a breath and looked away, the smile and the feeling now long gone and forgotten.

 __And just when I was about to make my order_ _ …Allen sighed and glanced over at the images posted above the lunch line and listed out all the things that he __would_ _  have wanted to buy. He was too busy looking longingly at the picture displays that he never noticed the homicidal samurai wannabe glance his way and eyes narrow at the sight of his bruised cheek.

Next thing he knew, he was on his feet with a hand tilting his head sideways and the bruise in the Asian seniors' full view. He barely even had time to process the situation and blink.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth.

 __Why from your ever loving, ever supportive fan-girls of course._ _ **_**Duh** _ ** __._ _  Allen bit his lip.

This was absolutely the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment. Especially inside the cafeteria where it currently just so happened to be __full_ _  of said loving and supportive fan-girls most likely eavesdropping on every word that left his mouth. He definitely didn't want to deal with that, so again he opted to look at anything but the man who was standing only a few inches away.

So yeah, he didn't notice the man grit his teeth harder and look pointedly at the red-head behind him to silently demand for answers. Said man, made weird hand gestures in return, prompting the Asian senior to look around him where eyes readily looked back.

"...Tch", was the first thing Allen heard after a few seconds followed by the undeniable sound of spitting. Something slimy made contact with Allens face the next.

…

…

…

And five seconds.

Five  __bloody_ _  seconds.

That was how long it took for Allen to realize that the man had just spat on his hand and slapped the saliva infected palm onto his face and directly into the bruise.

"Arrrrgggg!" Allen cried out and proceeded to rub furiously with his sleeve.

He was horrified.  __Shocked_ _. Confused and-

"Bloody hell what the heck was that for you jerk!" He angrily shouted at the man who wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. Lavi was even laughing, making Allen embarrassed enough that his eyes started to sting.

It was one thing to be bullied and pushed around by jocks who didn't know any better and girls who only thought about themselves. Those he could handle. Those he could deal with, without so much as batting and eye. But to have someone he knew and called a friend laugh at him in such a situation. Almost…just almost the same way the bullies did…That was just…

Allen bit his lip.

He rubbed at the area until the already bruised skin turned raw, all the while looking at his shoes with eyes that didn't see a thing. He only stopped when a hand gently pulled at his wrist and just as gently placed a cool cloth over the red patch of skin. Slowly, Allen looked up to see who it was and came face to face with a stone cold expression, but surprisingly gentle sapphire eyes.

Kanda was gone the next second, and Allen was left standing in the middle of the cafeteria, processing the unmistakable meaning of the look.

"You know..." Lavi said, draping an arm over Allens shoulders and gently stirring him away. "Saliva is a very good form of disinfectant", the ever teasing rabbit grinned and poked Allen in the side. The red-head received a harsh kick to the shin for that.

That day, Allen went home with a raw cheek, his half friend half enemies' handkerchief, and the memory of feeling warm for the first time in ages, as well as the memory of having someone he called a friend hurting his feelings. It wasn't intentional, he knew. And the comment the red-head threw afterwards only proved to send him into an emotional whirlwind and a blushing mess. Kanda had done something so similar to what his fathers had from so long ago.

Allen had never felt so conflicted his entire life.

  


oOo

  


This one happened almost directly after the incident in the cafeteria that had caused Allen to be temporary thrown off balance, but proved to have grown a surprisingly good result in the long run.

"Allennnn~~"

The fan-girls. Oh, the fan-girls, had  __finally_ _  lain off his case.

"Alleeeeennnn~~"

Well, not entirely, though the numbers __had_ _ increasingly diminished compared to their original ones, which was a really good thing considering they were a seriously crazy bunch of females who he'd never try to retaliate against. Not like he did with the bullies either, though that was a different matter all together.

"Oh come on! Answer me already Beansprou-"

" __That_ _  is not my name and you know it Lavi." Allen snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of the horridly annoying nickname and turned to his red-haired friend with a surprisingly even voice and an almost deadpan expression.

The older man in turn, replied with a watery green eye and quivering, pouting lips.

"I knew it!" The older man wailed and grasped at his hair. Allen merely raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You're still mad!" The other eyebrow joined the first one and scrunched up in light of the white haired teens confusion.

"I'm really sorry Allen." The older male suddenly said, shocking Allen by invading his personal space with the most serious expression he had ever seen, and slowly grasped his hands.

"I really didn't mean to laugh at you like that in the cafeteria, or at least it wasn't my intention to hurt you that way. I shouldn't have done it, so Allen pleasepleaseplease, forgive meeeeeee!"

"Woah-" Aaaaannnnnd the serious image the red-head portrayed flew through the window when the guy decided to throw his arms around Allen and crush him in a suffocating embrace.

Allen sighed as best he could in his current position.  __This again,_ _  he rolled his eyes.

Apparently, Lavi hadn't missed his look that time. To that he was sure of, if the red-heads actions were anything to go by. The guy had been apologizing to him nonstop for three days now. Seriously, three,  __and_ _  during every chance the guy could bring up the subject. It didn't look like the guy was going to stop anytime soon either.

Honestly though, Allen seriously couldn't see why Lavi was trying so hard. It was a mistake. He knew that already, and he really didn't blame the guy for it. It was just typical Lavi in a nut shell who knew exactly what his best friend was doing, and that the guy meant Allen (surprisingly) no harm…though Allen himself only realized it a few seconds too late. Well…looks like it was time for some serious damage control, seeing as the older male wouldn't take his words for it.

Allen broke into a mischievous smile.

"Hey Lavi…" Allen trailed off, the death grip the male had on him slowly leaving as they sat there in the deserted cafeteria that fine evening.

"Yes, All-ompft!", Lavi's face recoiled when Allen slapped his saliva infested hand onto the older mans forehead, laughing all the way. He internally signed in content.

 __And to thing we only came here for hot drinks_ _ , he laughed harder at the older mans attempts to look at his own forehead, going cross eyed in the process.

"Jesus! Allen, what was that for?" The guy whined and started to whip off the saliva with his sleeve.

"Payback. Since you've been so concerned about the incident, there you go. Now we're even and you don't have to apologize for anything anymore." Allen teased and poked the guy in the cheek while propping his head into the palm of his other hand and leaning into the table. The red-head continued to wipe at his face until he was satisfied, before giving the younger teen a scandalized look.

"Seriously though, why the forehead?" Allen smiled at the fact that his actions seemed to have finally closed the case. "I mean why not slap it into my lips so that we could call it even  __and_ _ call it an indirect kiss?" This time, Allen made a face.

"Lavi…no, just… __no_ _." Allen said, reaching out for his shortly forgotten cup of hot chocolate and pressing the warm glass to his lips to take a sip.

He choked and sputtered after the first gulp when he only then realized that the cup didn't contain hot chocolate. Heck, the cup wasn't even his.

"Ewww…." He wiped off some of the drops that stuck to his lips and chin and made a face again at the bitter taste that lingered in his mouth. "Who the bloody hell would drink something as bitter as this?" He drew the cup away from his face like it was poisoned.

" __I_ _  do." Allen felt himself jump and realized too late that he had lost his grip on the cup. It shattered to the ground with an echoing sound.

That officially counted for three near heart attacks in not even  __half_ _ of the school year. What was wrong with these people? Allen looked behind him and made eye contact with the slightly offended face of one Kanda Yuu.

"Yuu! So nice of you to join us!" Lavi waved at the Asian man with a grin on his face. Kanda simply  __ignored_ _  him.

"I wanted to finish that you idiot." Kanda addressed the youngest of the three without much bite and shook his head. Allen blinked a few times and glanced down at the ground were the glass shards and coffee scattered. He looked back at the dark haired man and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Let me just clean this mess up and I'll make you another cup." Allen said and began reaching down to start picking up the closest glass piece. A tight grip to his wrist jerked his arm out and away from their intended target.

"Don't be an idiot Beansprout. Those things are sharp. Just make the damned coffee and leave the mess to the janitor." At that Allen tried to tug his hand out of the others grip and gave the Asian teen a disapproving look.

"That's not a very nice thing to suggest Kanda. Besides, I'm the one who made the mess. It's only right I clean it myself." Allen shook his head with an exaggerated sigh.

Sometimes, Allen really didn't understand how the guys brain worked…wait, scratch that. He  __never_ _ understood how the guys brain worked. Seriously, how bipolar could the guy get? One minute, he was being mean and a total jerk and then the next moment he was… he was…

Allen suddenly looked at Kanda like he was seeing him for the first time since  __ever_ _. And not understanding the look, the older Asian man stared blankly at him in response. Or at least until Allen tried to reach for some of the glass again with his other hand and got that one snatched away as well. The older man then jerked him to his feet via the captured wrists and looked as if he was about to bite his head off. When-

"Pfffftttt…" Allen could help himself. He laughed.

"Oi…" The older man started, though Allen didn't even bother to look at the man anymore and just went ahead and laughed his ass off.

Neither of the two notice a certain red-head move from behind the British teen get up. Neither did either of them notice him leave. Allen continued to laugh, and Kanda simply stood and stared.

It was the first time Allen had laughed so hard in such a long time. And now that he thought about it, the time he'd been in the school had almost been like a roller coaster ride. So many ups and downs and twists and turns…it looked like more was going to be coming his way too.

And now he was here. Now, there was  __this_ _ . This crazy guy who hated his guts, standing in front of him, holding on to his wrists just to stop him from picking up broken pieces glass. The same guy who'd ignored him and cursed his name. The one who'd gotten him out of the closet and given him candy. Who'd chased away fan-girls and the like. The one who wasn't letting go of his hands and allowing him to even  __lean_ _ towards him while his knees grew weak from all his laughter.

He didn't get the guy at all. But then…

"You know…" Allen suddenly looked up with a genuinely happy smile on his lips and a slight tinged of color to his cheeks. "I just realized that when I sipped at that bitter stuff you called a drink earlier, your glass was half empty…" Allen tried to tug both his hands away again, before he went ahead and decided to tease the older male whose facial expression had turned from blank, to thoroughly weirded out. Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Wouldn't you consider that…oh, I don't know…an indirect kiss?"

It was all Allen really had to say to make the older teen react. But while his intention was simply meant to tease the older teen.

****SMACK!** **

"Ow!"

It turned out, it only provoked Kanda to spring back into action.

"Still an idiot as always you stupid Beansprout." Allen heard Kanda say, though he didn't look up and continued to press a hand to his throbbing forehead after the abrupt head-butt.

And Allen barely felt the way Kanda grabbed the back of his head and press it firmly to his shoulder, ruffling his hair in an almost affectionate manner. He barely heard the way the older man chuckled, the sound vibrating through both their bodies. Heck, he didn't even realize when it was that the insufferable jerk had released him and left him inside the cafeteria like nothing happened.

So when Allen finally came back to his senses and realized all that had happened. He just let out an almost content sigh and rubbed his forehead for the last time.

Things were really looking up for him, this time he was sure. He had real friends, and a life with a bipolar jerk constantly looking out for him in small ways he'd barely caught. And looking back at all the things that had happened, he knew something else, something much, much better was coming his way. And it was only a matter of time before he got there, not like he needed that long to wait.

He never did realized, how such few simple actions, could turn into life changing situations.

Until now.

  


****END** **

 


End file.
